Needles
by anakinlove
Summary: When Roy stumbles into Bruce's arms, needing some healing, the caped crusader can't help but comply.
1. Chapter 1

Roy trembled violently, sagging against the wall. Drool dribbled from between slightly open jaws and he panted heavily. His whole body stung and the heroin trickled into the dirt from the broken syringe.

"And don't come back", Oliver roared, and slammed the door. Hal watched impassively from the window. Tears stung Roy's cheeks and he trembled violently, waiting desperately for his euphoria to set in.

He hoped he had injected himself with enough to induce it. Nauseous and weak, he stumbled out of the alleyway behind the house. He threw up beside a few trashcans and heaved like a ship at sea, back at forth down the alleyways. Then, the euphoria set in and he remembered nothing more.

000000

Dick walked down the streets of Gotham, feeling a kind of peacefulness. The warm sun shone down on him, covering him in a warm blanket. The fifteen year old was in a good mood walking home from school. He had lots of things to tell Bruce about that day. He knew his mentor would get a kick out of the joke he'd heard, the one about the boy and the cat. Having a guardian who wasn't much older then you were did have its benefits.

Then, as if clouds had suddenly shielded the sun, his good mood vanished. As Dick was glancing lazily around and not paying attention to anything in particular, he noticed something. There was a boy in a back alleyway with a man. Dick could hear grunts of pain as heavy fists fell upon the boy's unprotesting form.

Feeling his fighting Robin spirit surge up in him, he raced up to the guy. "Get off him", he said angrily.

The man looked up from where he was now holding the boy by the scruff of the neck and said, "Stay out of this kid; this is a personal matter." Dick couldn't really see the boy or the man clearly, but he recognized the voice of the man. He was a local drug dealer, one Batman had been after.

Deciding this was his chance to nab someone for the bat, he ran up to the man. The man dropped the boy and turned to punch Dick. Dick surprised him however, with a flying kick. The man gave a howl and raced off.

Dick was about to pursue when he heard a slurred voice murmur his name almost incredulously. "Dick, Dick Greyson." Dick looked over surprised and saw the familiar flaming red head of hair and slight form of his friend Roy Harper.

"Roy", Dick asked dubiously. Roy picked himself up off the ground and staggered a few pathetically weak steps towards Dick.

"You gotta help me man", he said in an almost unintelligible voice, "you gotta…" Then, Roy slumped foreword against Dick. Dick was disturbed. What could possibly be wrong with his friend?

"Roy", he said, slapping his friend's face, "Roy what's wrong?" Roy's head lolled back for a moment and a look of almost sinister bliss came across his haggard features. He breathed in Dick's face.

Dick was appalled by the smell of his breath. It smelt as if he hadn't brushed his teeth in a long time. In face, Roy's whole body reeked. He was thin and shaking, as if he hadn't had a good meal in a long time either. Roy's head flopped around as if his neck had no bones and Dick was almost afraid it might snap. "Come on Roy", he said, thoroughly shaken up by this time, "let me get you back to my place."

Dick half dragged his friend back to Wayne manor. Roy seemed to barely be able to walk and Dick had his arms around him, supporting him. He was scared to death. What horrible disease had Roy caught? But, the great fear swirling around in his head was of losing his friend.

Dick hauled Roy into Wayne Manor and screamed at the top of his lungs for Bruce. Bruce came vaulting down the stairs an instant later. "Dick", he said worriedly, "Dick what's wrong, are you ok?"

Dick was holding back frightened tears by this time and shaking almost as much as Roy. "I just found Roy Bruce", he said, "He looks real bad. I think he's gona die, Bruce please help him." Bruce came quickly down the stairs and scooped up Roy. The boy was foaming slightly at the mouth and seemed delirious.

Bruce laid him gently on the couch and said, "I'll call Oliver."

"No", Roy suddenly shouted, alert in an instant, "no don't call Oliver, don't call…"Then, he collapsed back on the couch and started to cry, "don't call, please don't call." With that, he was asleep. Dick looked up at Bruce with terror in his eyes.

"What's gona happen to 'em Bruce", he asked fearfully, "is he gona die?"

"I don't know Dick", Bruce said, "I don't know what's wrong with him right now, although I have my suspicions. I won't call Oliver tonight. I think it would be best just to let your friend get some rest for now. God knows he needs it."

"Shouldn't we get him a doctor", Dick asked, "or take him to a hospital or something."

"I want to talk to him first", said Bruce, "I think he'll keep until morning." Dick nodded.

"You should get started on your homework", Bruce said, "I'll watch him." Dick nodded again and slowly walked up the stairs. Bruce gave a sigh. He knew what Dick had seen had disturbed him, but he had never thought that Roy…well, he would talk to the boy when he woke up, get the story straight.

0000000

As it turned out, Roy slept all through the afternoon and well into the evening. Bruce sent Dick to bed, telling him Roy would be fine. Dick was worried sick. Bruce was worried too. Roy woke up in cold sweat. His whole body shook violently. He needed…he needed…he needed dope, yea that was right, and he needed it bad.

Roy got up from the couch where he had been lying and stumbled out the door, desperately searching for what he thought he needed.

000000

Bruce was awakened late in the night by the sound of his telephone ringing. He picked it up and asked dozily, "Who is it."

"Hello Mr. Wayne, this is the medical drug facility down on Parker street. We have your son here, Dick Greyson. He was caught stealing from our stocks of medical drugs. We'd like you to come down here and get him." Bruce was confused for a moment. What did she mean Dick Greyson?

"Hold on just a moment", Bruce said, and taking the phone with him, he rushed over to Dick's room. There was the boy, sleeping soundly. Bruce even went over to check if he was actually there. He was. "I don't think I know what you're talking about", Bruce said, "My son's right…" then he remembered something. He rushed over to the balcony and looked down at the living room. Sure enough, the front door was open and the couch was empty. "I'll be right over", he said into the phone and hung up, rushing to put on his clothes and grab his keys.

The first thing Bruce saw when he walked into the medical drug facility was a stern looking, tight lipped woman holding very tightly Roy's arm. The boy looked paler then ever, but he had a scowl on his face.

"Mr. Wayne", the woman said tersely, "in the future, I expect you to have better control over your child. Mr. Greyson here didn't steal anything, but he was pretty close to it. I could prosecute for breaking and entering and attempted trafficking of drugs without a prescription by a minor. How a parent could ever let their child get so deep into an addiction is beyond me. I've seen a lot of bad cases, but this is one of the worst."

"He's not my son", Bruce said flatly, "and he's not Dick Greyson." The woman looked blankly at him. "My son is at home in bed", Bruce continued. "This is the ward of my friend. His name is Roy Harper. He must have given you the name of my son."

"Is this true?" the woman asked Roy.

"Yea", Roy mumbled.

"Well Mr. Wayne", the woman said brusquely, "I'm sorry to have bothered you then. I shall simply have to take him down to the jail and attempt to contact his real guardian there." Roy gave her a frightened look.

"Ohh, don't take me there, please Mr. Wayne, don't let her take me there. I'll be good, I promise." He put on a pleading gaze, quaking with fear. "I don't wanna go to jail." Bruce gave a sigh.

"I'll take him back with me", he said, "I can get in contact with his real guardian and return him." Roy looked like he didn't like that idea much better, but he seemed to assume it was better then jail. The woman seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"And you'll keep him under control because you know, no matter what he promises, he won't keep to it. He's a junkie and they can't stay away."

"I'll make sure he stays well off whatever he's taking", Bruce replied. The woman nodded and then marched Roy foreword. "Please don't leak this to the media", Bruce said, "it would be best if I can attempt to contain this thing myself."

"So be it", the woman replied, "I'll simply report a break in by unknown persons, but nothing stolen. I will however, press charges if this happens again. You do understand this, don't you?"

"Yes", said Bruce. He took Roy's shoulder gently but firmly and steered the boy out of the place. "Come on Roy", he said, leading him to the car. Roy got in and folded his arms moodily, looking unhappy. Bruce got in the drivers seat and started the car. They drove away. Bruce gave a sigh. "This is unacceptable Roy, you do understand that, don't you?" Roy said nothing. He remained in moody silence. "What are you taking?"

"Dope", Roy replied tersely, and then fell silent.

"How are you taking it?"

"I bang it."

"Roy", Bruce sighed, "do you even know what you've gotten yourself into? Here, let me see your arm." Roy slowly extended his arm and allowed Bruce to look at it. Bruce frowned. "This", he said, pointing to a particularly bad spot, "this is not good Roy, you've almost completely worn out these veins and soon you will. Then what'll you do." He touched the spot and Roy trembled, drawing his arm back to himself.

"I've known you since you were what nine. Yea, since you were that clingy little nine year old that refused to let go of Oliver's leg half the time. I never expected you to get into something like this. It does terrible things to you, terrible things. I don't know how much you're banging right now, but you'll just continue to increase your dosage until you take too much and you die. Do you what that to happen, hmm?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad", Roy mumbled, "there's not much for me to live for right now anyway."

"Ohh, you don't mean that", Bruce replied, "you've got plenty to live for."

"Like what", Roy yelled suddenly, "what the hell do I have to live for anyway? Nobody cares about me anymore anyway. I've got no friends, no one to turn to, everyone's left me."

"Not everyone", Bruce replied. "Dick found you in that street and he took you home. He didn't leave you there."

"He didn't know I was high", Roy replied.

"Well I did, as soon as I saw you I did and I put you on my couch and came and got you even when I knew it was you. I knew it wasn't Dick when that woman called. What do you have to say to that? But", Bruce continued gravely, "I'm not going to allow this in my house Roy, not at all. You are not going to bring a milligram of that stuff into my house. I won't risk Dick, I just won't."

"So what are you going to do", Roy asked savagely, "kick me out like he did, give me a goodbye beating maybe?"

"Who did Roy", Bruce asked gently.

"Oliver", Roy said softly, and then started to cry. "He came home", he said, between sobs, "and saw me taking it and he got so mad. Hal was there to, but he just let him get mad. Then, he hit me and he just kept hitting me. Then, he threw me out on the street and he told me not to come back." Bruce put a hand on Roy's shoulder and patted it gently. Roy just sat there and shook.

"He's been ignoring me ever since he went broke. He doesn't even care about me anymore. Then, he went out with Green Lantern for so long and I was so lonely, I couldn't take it anymore, so I started and it took the pain away." He cried softly to himself for a little while longer until he finally succumbed to exhaustion and leaned against Bruce's shoulder. Bruce left him there.

0000000

Roy woke up just as they entered the driveway to Wayne manor. "Thanks Bruce", Roy murmured softly. Bruce patted his shoulder and led him inside.

"No more excursions tonight, ok kiddo."

"Ok", Roy said.

"I'm just gona lock you in", said Bruce, "you won't get out again tonight. It's gona be rough, but you're just gona have to try and fight through. Tomorrow, I'll get you on something to help you get over this."

"So", Roy said hopefully, "you're gona let me stay?"

"At least until you kick this addiction. Then maybe you and Oliver can have a talk. I'm sure he still cares about you Roy, he wouldn't just stop caring about you." Roy hugged Bruce tightly.

"Thanks Bruce", he said softly.

"Now its not going to be easy", Bruce said, "you're gona have to fight real hard."

"I will", said Roy, "I promise." Bruce got him some sheets and blankets from his storage closet and made the couch as comfortable as he could for the boy. Then, Roy laid down and quickly fell asleep.

**For the sake of anyone who cares, if you want to know the one about the boy and the cat (it's kind of disgusting by the way, but it made me laugh) you can PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was just waking up. The morning sun was shinning brightly into his room. At first, he wondered why he was feeling so apprehensive and horrible this morning and then the events of the previous night flooded his brain. He threw back the covers and rushed over to the balcony.

There was Roy, still sleeping on the couch. The doors were still locked and Roy was drenched with sweat, his blankets askew. Bruce was relieved. The boy looked like he'd had a rough night, but he had made it through.

When Bruce walked back to his room and was surprised to see Dick sitting on his bed. The boy was sitting cross-legged, eyes cast downward towards the palms of his hands in his lap. "What is it Dick?" Bruce asked, Dick looked up surprised he had not heard Bruce come in and then guiltily back down at his hands.

Bruce came over and sat down next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder. "What's the problem son?" he asked.

"What happened last night Bruce?" Dick asked softly. Bruce gave a sigh. Now, he had to explain.

"Roy…" he began slowly, "is not sick, at least, not in the illness sense of the word."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Dick asked desperately.

"Roy is addicted to heroin."

"What", Dick asked, startled, "But how could that be? There must be some mistake. You told me only bad people use heroin and you told me all the stuff that can happen to you if you do. He must have known."

"I'm not mistaken Dick", Bruce replied, "and your friend needs a lot of help right now. You may not have seen any of your friends start on this yet because you go to a good school, but once you get to college, perhaps even before that, you will see. I'm sorry Roy had to be the first."

"What's gona happen to him?" Dick asked.

"We'll keep him here for a while, until he recovers a little more. After that, we'll see, but all I need from you is just to be his friend and act like nothing is wrong. I'll handle the drug stuff. It would be best if you didn't mention it. I have to search his stuff and make sure he doesn't have any with him."

"I never thought Roy…" Dick said softly. He gazed downward. Bruce put a hand beneath his chin and lifted his face up so he could look into the boy's snapping blue eyes.

"Roy's not a bad person Dick, he's just a person in trouble and he needs some help. He's been through a lot of pain and it would be better if we didn't talk about it." Dick nodded.

"Go wake him up and see if he wants something to eat", Bruce said, "then we'll see if we can't clean him up a bit." Dick nodded. "It's a good thing you're on break", Bruce continued, "I'm glad you'll be around to help me out with this." Dick nodded and walked out. Bruce gave a tired sigh and put his head against the wall, breathing heavily. This was going to be rough.

Dick went down the stairs and gave Roy a shake. Roy opened his eyes blearily. He gave a yawn and propped himself up on his elbows. "What's up Dickie boy?"

"Nothing", said Dick, "Bruce just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat." Roy nodded.

"I'm starved", he said. "Where's Al?"

"On vacation in England", said Dick, "so either I'll be making something for us to eat or we get something. We've been pretty much eating out all week. Alfred doesn't come home for another week yet and Bruce got real tired of my cooking real quick. He burns water himself, you know."

"Where would we get breakfast from?" Roy asked. Dick shrugged. "I'd kill for some McDonalds fries right about now", Roy said.

"Ok", said Dick, "since you're a guest , I bet Bruce'll let us get good food. I'm sick of Subway but that's all he wants 'cause it's "healthy"." Roy laughed. "Hey Bruce", Dick yelled.

"Don't yell across the house Dick", Bruce yelled back, "It's rude." Dick rolled his eyes.

"We want McDonalds", Dick said.

"Good for you", Bruce said, coming to the balcony overlooking the living room.

"Please", said Dick.

"I'm not getting dressed to go out and get it so I hope it delivers." Bruce replied, coming down the stairs in route to the phonebook. "Hello McDonalds, I want a coffee… What do you guys want?" he hissed softly.

"Fries", Roy said.

"A couple of hash browns." Dick said. Bruce frowned at him.

"Go look how many calories those are."

"Ohh, come on Bruce", Dick said unhappily, "you didn't make Roy…"

"Roy's a guest now go." Dick started to protest, but Bruce cut him off.

"Go", he said, pointing to Dick's room where his computer was. Dick stalked off grumbling. "Yea, two hash browns, a couple of those egg things and a large fry."

00

"I don't care if you don't serve fries until lunch, make me one anyway."

00

"I'm Bruce Wayne and I want a large fry now."

00

"Thank you, now can you deliver that to…"

00

"Yea well, you're going to deliver today." Roy started to giggle and Bruce gave him a grimace.

00

"I don't care that McDonalds doesn't deliver, it's going to deliver to me."

00

"No, I want that delivered. I am not leaving this spot until I get my coffee and my egg sandwich thing. Your food isn't even that well made, the least you can do is deliver."

00

Ohh yea, well, I'll just sue you."

00

"Yea, I really will, and now I want a Big Mac too and I know you don't serve those until lunch so hah."

00

"You know what, I probably have more money in my bathrobe pocket then you'll see in a year so I'd just shut my burger flipping mouth if I were you."

00

"Yea, I'd go cry about it too if I was poor, and while you're off crying and not going to college, give me the manager." Roy was laughing out loud now and Dick came pounding down the stairs.

"I found out how many calories they were", he said.

"Now do you still want one?" Bruce asked.

"Definitely", Dick replied.

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "Ahh, here's the manager."

00

Yes, I want that delivered. Look I'll pay you a thousand bucks in cash to deliver, along with whatever that crap is supposed to cost."

00

Finally, a sensible person. Thank you. I gave the other guy my address and if I don't get that in thirty minutes, I'm not paying."

00

"Thanks, ok, goodbye. Finally. Yeesh, some people these days." Roy and Dick were both cracking up now. "See what I go through for you Dick", Bruce said.

Dick shrugged and said, "But you love me so it's not a struggle for you. You enjoy doing things for me." He gave him a winning smile and Bruce stalked off grumbling.

00000

About thirty minutes later, Bruce, Dick, and Roy were sitting on the ground in the living room, eating. Since Alfred wasn't there, no one wanted to bother sitting at an actual table and using actual chairs.

"You know", said Dick, nibbling at the Big Mac (he and Roy had halved it because Bruce didn't want it) "that egg sandwich is probably about five hundred calories."

"Shut up", Bruce said foul naturedly, "I'm in a bad mood. I can't believe that kid is filing a law suit. I didn't even cuss him out."

"Yea", said Dick, "you just made him cry, that's not bad at all right? And he's not a kid, he's like forty."

"Well, what's he doing working as a fry cook at forty years old."

"He needs something to fund his comic book collection", Roy said.

"It'll be just my luck when he collects Batman comics", Bruce grumbled.

"Hey Bruce", Dick asked, "do you think I'll still be living here when I'm forty?"

"I hope not", Bruce said, it's weird and annoying enough to have you around now." Dick nodded.

"You'd be like eighty", he said. Bruce frowned at him.

"Dick, I'm only twenty-six now", he said.

"So, you'll be like fifty", Roy said.

"At least one person in this room can do math", Bruce grumbled.

"You'll still be old", Dick said.

"Yea well, so will you", Bruce replied.

"When Alfred leaves, is it always like this?" Roy asked, nibbling a fry. Dick nodded.

"You should have been here when he cussed out that guy at I-hop. They don't deliver either, or at least they didn't before."

"Alright Roy", Bruce said, "how about you go take a shower and then steal some of Dick's clothes. I'll buy you some later."

"Thanks Mr. Wayne", Roy said, "for everything."

"No problem", Bruce said, "and call me Bruce. Dick does." Bruce yawned. "I'm going back to bed", he continued.

"Ok", said Dick, "hey Roy, I just got a new video game, you wanna play?"

"Sure", said Roy.

"Shower first", Bruce said, "both of you, and get dressed."

"You're not", Dick said, sounding outraged.

"I'm going back to bed", Bruce said, "I really should be getting dressed too though. I kinda freaked that chick out when I came to the door in my boxers to get the food."

"Yea, she'll probably have dirty dreams about you," Dick said wickedly, waving his hands menacingly in the air. "Anyway, at least that they weren't the bat briefs, that would have been really bad" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"We don't speak of such things", he said threateningly.

"Anyway", Roy said, deciding he didn't want to know, "I'm going to take a shower now. Show me where you keep your clothes Dick."

"Hmm", said Bruce, "you'll need some other stuff too Roy, like a toothbrush. I wonder if Wal-Mart delivers." Roy and Dick snickered. "Anyway, Dick, what's that video game rated?"

"M, but come on Bruce, could it possibly be anymore violent then what we see every night anyway."

"Fair enough", Bruce said, "go play. I have to go get my lawyer on the phone before I go to bed."

000000000

The rest of the day saw the occupants of the manor in their pajama's all day and Bruce sleeping for most of it. Wal-Mart needed a little persuasion, but they ended up delivering a toothbrush for Roy, toothpaste, toilet paper and a few other odds and ends Bruce needed but didn't want to actually leave the house to buy.

The night came soon enough. Roy didn't have a Speedy costume with him at the time so Bruce went out alone on patrol, leaving the two boys to spend the evening alone in the manor, which neither minded. Bruce promised to get a Speedy costume made so he could go on patrol with Batman and Robin. Roy was grateful.

Bruce got home relatively early that night and bid Dick and Roy to go to bed. They went, much to Roy's dismay. He had been dreading the night. That was the hardest time for him, when he didn't have Dick to keep him from thinking about the pain, about how much he needed that dope.

He rolled back and forth on the couch for a few hours that night, in agony and unable to soothe the pain. He looked wistfully at the door, wishing he could just exit and go get what he desperately craved. He lay in bed, trying to just tough it out until morning.

Finally, Roy could take it no longer. He dragged himself out of bed, feeling so exhausted, he could barely walk up the stairs. He practically had to drag himself up. He moved to Bruce's room and stood over the sleeping crime fighter. He knelt down and shook Bruce.

"Bruce", he said softly. Bruce shot up quickly, every fiber of his being on alert. His eyes softened when he saw Roy, standing in the dark.

"What is it son?" he asked. Roy moved foreward so that a shaft of moonlight fell across his quivering form. He was crying.

"I can't take it anymore Bruce", he said, "I need dope now. Please, just a little." Bruce gave a sigh and gazed at him sadly.

"You won't be able to just take a little Roy, you'll take a lot. Look, I'll go and get you something else that'll make you feel better, ok." Roy slowly nodded, absolutely desperate at this point. Bruce got up and out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pants on and threw on a shirt.

"I know where I can get you something. Stay here for just a second." He got on the phone and dialed the number. "Yea, hello. This is Bruce Wayne, I have a Heroin, addict here who needs something to help out with his sleeping. He's trying to kick this addiction." He put an arm around Roy's shoulder, while continuing to talk. He made a few arrangements to pick some things up and then walked out of the room, Roy in his wake.

"Alright Roy, Dick is going to sit up with you for a little while, while I go and get that stuff for you, ok." Roy nodded. "I'll go get him up." Bruce went into Dick's room and woke him up. Dick rubbed his eyes and sat up on his elbows.

"Bruce", he said, annoyed, "it's like what, two in the morning? I don't care what bird related crime the penguin has pulled. I'm not interested and I'm going back to bed" He dropped his body back onto the bed moodily and rolled over so that his back was to Bruce.

"Can you sit up with Roy for a bit?" Bruce asked him, "I have to go and get some medicine for him. Here's the code for the TV.

That got Dick interested. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sweet", he said, "no more educational TV. There's a zombie movie marathon coming on tonight."

"Fine", said Bruce, "but if you get nightmares, I'm not letting you sleep with me."

"Bruce", Dick said, "I'm fifteen, its been what six years since I last came into your room crying. Yeesh." He got up and went down to the living room. Roy was sitting awkwardly on the couch, cross-legged. "There's a zombie movie marathon on tonight", Dick said excitedly to him, "I know where Alfred has the popcorn stashed, lets watch." Bruce came down the stairs.

"First", he said, "there's some fresh sheets for Roy upstairs. He's probably sweated through these." Roy nodded. 'Change those and then you can turn on the TV. And Dick, no caffeine."

"Just a little", Dick pleaded.

"Alright, Bruce sighed, but please, just a little. I really don't want you bouncing off the walls all night tonight. I'll be back in about thirty minutes. Roy, you'll be fine until then, right?" Roy nodded and began to strip the sheets of his couch. "Just throw those in the corner over there", Bruce said, and he walked out the door.

After they had changed the sheets, Dick leapt onto the couch and turned on the TV. Soon, the soothing sounds of zombie attacks filled the room. "Ohh", said Dick, "I love this movie." Roy sat awkwardly next to him. "You don't like zombies", Dick asked, "We can watch something else if you'd like."

"No", said Roy, "I like zombies just fine. I just…well, sorry for making you sit up with me. You can go to bed if you'd like."

"Are you kidding", said Dick, "you think I'd pass up a chance to watch something not educational and eat something not healthy for once. Not a chance. I don't mind Roy, really I don't. Ohh, look, look, look, this is the best part. Watch, the head zombie rips this guy's arm off now."

"Sweet", said Roy, genuinely beginning to enjoy himself now. He did like zombie movies.

0000000

Dick and Roy were totally engrossed in their movie by the time Bruce came back with the pills. "That's a lot of popcorn", Bruce commented. Dick shrugged and took a swig of soda. Bruce gave him an annoyed look. "Here Roy", he said kindly, handing the boy the bottle, "take just one right now. There's only five in there. It was all they could mix up for the time being, but I'll have some more for you by tomorrow." Roy nodded gratefully at him and swallowed the pill.

"Ohh, now don't make us go to bed just yet Bruce", Dick pleaded, "this part's really good."

"Alright", Bruce said, "I haven't seen one of these movies in ages, I guess we could stay up and watch for a bit."

00000

After a bit, Dick slumped down until he leaned up heavily against Bruce, who didn't notice because he was beginning to get engrossed in the film, despite his frequent comments about the low quality of the special effects and the less then intriguing story.

Eventually, Dick slumped down enough so that he was lying with his head in Bruce's lap. His eyes opened and closed blearily as he tried to keep from falling asleep. Bruce rubbed his shoulder while Roy watched on, feeling envious.

Bruce turned to Roy after a while and said softly, "Dick's asleep, I'm going to take him upstairs. Then, I'll come back down and keep watching with you, ok." Roy nodded. Bruce scooped Dick up and started up the stairs.

Dick opened his eyes a little as Bruce reached the top of the stairs and said in a small, tired voice, "but wait, what about the girl. Did she get her head bitten off?"

"Yes", said Bruce, "and she grew a couple of extra arms. Come on, I'm taking you up to bed."

"Ok", said Dick, yawning and closing his eyes again. He shifted his weight a little and started to fall back asleep. Bruce was surprised. Dick usually fought more then this when he had to go to bed. He must have been pretty worn out.

Roy too found himself falling asleep. He slumped over the couch alone, closing his eyes. Dreams filled his sleeping mind, induced by the vestiges of drugs still pumping through his veins. Zombies, coming for him, blood dripping from their jaws. "Roy", a voice yelled. Roy turned to see the largest zombie, a creature that looked so much like Ollie. "Never come back Roy", it said, "never come back. You're useless, you're worthless. I hate you Roy, I hate you." The creature advanced on Roy, fists raised angrily to come down on the small figure.

Roy was panting and writhing. "No", he screamed, "no."

"Roy, Roy, its ok." Roy opened his eyes and found Bruce leaning over him, looking concerned. Roy himself clung tightly to Bruce's arms with his own hands, knuckles turning white with the effort. He breathed heavily. "Alright", Bruce said, "it's ok." He sat down.

Roy let go of his arms and trembled. His put his arms around his knees. Bruce turned off the TV. "How about no more zombie movies before bed from now on?" Roy nodded. That sounded like a good plan to him. "Will you be ok?" Bruce asked. Roy nodded again.

"Is Dick asleep", he asked in a dull, empty voice. Bruce nodded, assuming the boy was still feeling haunted about the nightmare. He himself often felt empty and drained after a particularly violent dream.

"He's out. How about you get some sleep too?"

"Thanks for going out to get those pills for me, you didn't have to." Bruce shrugged.

"No problem", he said. He squeezed Roy's shoulder. Roy lay down, putting his head on the pillow. He pulled the sheets around his chest. "Don't hesitate to come and get me if you have trouble sleeping again", Bruce said. Roy nodded. He rolled over on his side. Bruce gave him a pat on the back and went back upstairs to bed.

Two tears seeped out of Roy's eyes and he buried his face in his pillow. He envied Dick, yes. He envied the relationship his best friend had with his mentor. He mourned for the time when Oliver had cared about him. Yes, there had been a time like that, but that time was past.

Roy fell asleep slowly, but eventually, sleep took him, embracing him in her cold arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for an almost completely useless, somewhat poorly written and kind of lame chapter. You can probably skip it if you so desire. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy. I revised chapter one though, in case you cared. I was displeased with it. It's not really all that different, but if you forgot what was happening in this one because it took me so long to update, it might be worth going back and reading the first two chapters again. I project probably about two more chapters to go, each containing about three to four pages. Ok, so back to Roy boy (my cute little nickname for my little baby drug addict) **

Roy woke up at about noon the next day. He got up slowly, throwing the sheets back. Then, he noticed a note on the table next to him. He picked it up. It was a note from Bruce. It simply said he had gone out to get a few things and that he would be back soon. The note also said that Dick was still asleep.

Roy got up and slowly walked through the house, still groggy from slumber. He felt empty, like there wasn't anything left for him to do. Soon enough though, Dick awoke, coming down the stairs and rubbing his eyes. "Hey bro", he said, "what's up?"

Roy shrugged and said, "Just got up."

"Where's Bruce", Dick asked.

"He went out to get some stuff", Roy said, "he left a note." Dick nodded and was about to suggest they watch TV when Bruce came rushing in at top speed. He dropped some stuff in bags on the ground.

"Quick", he said, "We need to get this place cleaned up."

"Why?" Dick asked, "I was kinda hoping we could play some football outside or something, maybe do some training."

"Sorry Dick", Bruce said, "Trixie's coming over."

"No", Dick moaned, "why is that stupid slut coming over."

"I don't know", Bruce said, "she said she was bringing a surprise and I'm kinda frightened."

"Who's Trixie?" Roy asked.

"Bruce's latest cover up girlfriend", Dick replied glumly, "every time she comes over, things go downhill."

"So quick clean up", Bruce said, "and then clear out." Dick frowned, but reluctantly stated to clean.

"At least its not Gary", Dick said, "ever since I got here, the guy seems to think Bruce's some kind of homosexual freak and brings over a new gay porno every time he shows up. They are so creepy. One time, he made me watch too." Dick shivered. "I had nightmares for weeks. Of course, it just proves Gary's a homosexual freak, but he's a diplomat so we can't get rid of him. Bruce sends me on a sleepover every time he comes over these days."

"I wish I could leave when he comes over", Bruce grumbled. Roy laughed.

"I don't think I've ever watched a gay porno", he said.

"And you don't want to", Dick replied. They finished cleaning after about thirty minutes and Bruce got changed in his room while the boys took up sentinel positions behind the couch in the living room.

"Go away", Bruce hissed as he rushed into the main room, but that was about three seconds before the door burst open and Trixie rushed in like a storm at sea.

"Brucie", she exclaimed and threw her arms around Bruce's neck. She nuzzled his neck while Bruce made a few faces at the boys, peeking out from behind the couch. They giggled.

"What are you doing here Trix?" Bruce asked, trying his best to sound pleasant. It wasn't working.

"Well", she replied, drawing her voice out like chewing gum from her mouth, "I had to see you baby, I missed you."

"I uhh…missed you too, uhh huh, yea, lets go with that."

"I know", Trixie murmured, "now I know a wonderful little room in this house I think we should visit." She put her mouth really close to his ear and said in a loud, yet seductive whisper, "the bedroom." Dick started to snicker uncontrollably.

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea", Bruce said, panic flitting across his face.

"Hmm", Trixie said, "are you feeling like a naughty boy, well then we can just turn up the heat right here." She started to wiggle out of her top, but Bruce put his hands on hers.

"Umm, no, I don't think so."

"Well then where Brucie", the girl said, sounding irritated.

"Umm, well, you see, I'm umm, not really I guess, in the mood today." Trixie put her hands on her hips and faced him with a frown.

"Not in the mood hmm, alright then." She started to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going Trixie?" Bruce asked.

"To find the other girl. She's in your bedroom, isn't she."

"No Trixie", Bruce said frustrated, "there is no other girl."

"Ah ha", Trixie said, as if a realization had just leapt artfully into her head, "no other _girl_ hmm, I knew it."

"Knew what", Bruce asked, getting exasperated. The boys were now snickering rather gleefully behind the couch, but Trixie didn't notice them.

"I knew you got your fix on that boy you have around the house, I just knew it."

"Watch this", Dick murmured to Roy. Then, he hopped out from behind the couch and walked sluggishly over to Bruce and Trixie, stretching and yawning.

"Wow Bruce", he said, languidly, "that was some night we had last night. I think we need to limit these little play times to about once or twice a week because I don't know if I can keep up with the demand." Bruce stared daggers at Dick and Trixie gave a shocked little squeal. "Ohh, hi Trixie", Dick said, "didn't notice you there."

"I hate you Bruce Wayne", Trixie shrieked, "and I never want to see you again." She stomped down the hallway and out the door. Bruce hurried after her, giving Dick a smack in the head as he passed by the boy.

"Trixie", he called after her, "wait, please. Its not what it looks like. Trixie!" A few moments later, Bruce stalked back inside. Dick was rubbing his head.

"That hurt Bruce", he said grumpily.

"Why must you antagonize them Dick, come on. You'll have the whole country taking about me and you by the end of this week you know."

"That is not a good thing." Dick shrugged and said, "now we can go play football."

00000000

Roy buried his head in his pillow and closed his eyes. He had bid Bruce and Dick to go out as Batman and Robin that night, not because he wanted to be alone, but because he knew Gotham needed them more then he did. Plus the fact that Dick was itching to get out on patrol.

Roy couldn't go, not just yet. Bruce claimed it was because his costume wasn't made yet, but Roy knew if that if Bruce Wayne snapped his fingers, it would be done right then. Bruce didn't trust him not to go out and buy dope the first chance he got. Roy rolled over on his back and gazed up at the ceiling.

He folded his arms and moved the blanket up his shoulders. Bruce had been reluctant to leave him alone as well. But, that was for dual reasons. For one, he was worried about weather or not he would go out after drugs, naturally, and another was the nightmares and the loneliness and the pain.

Roy promised himself he could deal with it, that he wasn't just some sad, scared little child who couldn't handle it. Now, he wasn't so sure. The pain was deep and cutting like a knife. Roy would have been angry about how suspicious Bruce was being of him, but he just couldn't be annoyed with the man. He owed him too much.

He knew Bruce's first choice had not been to play football with two rowdy boys, but he had, giving up some time he could have spent doing other things. Bruce gave up so much of his time for Roy and Dick. Roy remembered when Oliver had been like that, but maybe Oliver had just gotten tired of him.

Maybe Roy was like a piece of paper that you could just throw away once it stopped amusing you. Roy wondered when he had become a bother, when things had started to go wrong. Things had been strained between them for ages and had just gotten worse as time wore on.

Oliver had become more volatile and then he stopped listening. Then, he just left and Roy was alone. He wondered what was wrong with him now that hadn't been so wrong before.

Roy wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. Bruce had left him with the TV remote and the key to the pantry (because he locks up his pantry so Dickie won't steal food), which Dick pouted about for a full twenty minutes, saying he could do whatever he wanted. With a house filled to the brim with the best money could buy, Roy almost thought he would be able to enjoy himself.

But now, he was back to where he had been before, tired and hurting and rethinking his decision to let Bruce and Dick leave without him. He closed his eyes and curled up in a ball on the ground in front of the TV. He would try his best to get some sleep.

00000

Dick bounced eagerly through the door out of the Batcave. "Roy", he called loudly, his voice resounding through the house. He got no answer. Confused, he called again, questioningly this time. Still nothing. Bruce came up the stairs as well, immediately feeling wary.

They walked into the living room together and saw Roy curled up on the ground, fast asleep. He was clutching his pillow tightly as if it was the antidote to some deadly poison he had contracted and he was drenched in cold sweat. Bruce gave a sigh. He didn't look very comfortable, but at least he was still there.

"Go up to bed Dick", Bruce said, "I'll take care of Roy." Dick nodded his head and bounded up the steps. By the top step, his paces had slowed and it sounded almost as if he were beginning to drag himself. Bruce grinned softly and leaned down to pick up Roy and put him on the couch. He gently relaxed the boy's grip on the pillow until it was out of his grasp.

Roy uncurled himself a little and opened his eyes. He gazed up blearily at Bruce. "What's goin on", he murmured softly.

"Just putting you where you'll be more comfortable", Bruce replied. He pushed Roy's hair back in a comforting sort of way and laid him down, putting the blankets over the tired boy. Roy gave a small stretch and rolled over, pushing himself against the back of the couch.

"Thanks Bruce", he murmured, eyes half open. Bruce gave him a small nod and a smile and turned to go back upstairs. "Bruce", Roy asked softly. Bruce turned around.

"What is it son?" he asked.

"How long do you think it'll be before I'm back to normal?" Bruce shrugged.

"Could take years truthfully Roy, but I won't keep you around here for that long."

"How long", Roy asked. Bruce shrugged.

"Until the edge wears off I suppose."

"You gona tell Oliver were I am?" Eventually, Bruce replied. "When I figure a few things out." Roy nodded and closed his eyes. He quickly fell back asleep, leaving Bruce alone with unanswered questions, swirling around him in the darkness. First and foremost on his mind was if Roy would ever go home.


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew through Speedy's red hair, tousling it wildly. It was so good to be on the rooftops again, being buffeted by the wind. Speedy loved the wind. Robin was on the east side of town and Batman was on the south. That left Speedy the pick of the north of the west. He chose the west, facing opposite the way to Star city.

Speedy gazed out at the horizon, feeling contented for the moment. Batman had left him alone for the first time in a week that day and he was determined to prove himself worthy of the trust which had been instilled upon him.

As he gazed over the city, he noticed a figure running down an alley. A large burlap sack was clinched tightly in his hand and he swung his head around with a frequency that suggested he might be someone's quarry. Speedy knocked an arrow with a kind of fluid grace and sent it flying towards the man.

Despite being somewhat out of practice, Speedy's projectile hit it's mark and pinned the man to the wall. He tried to rip his shirt off the arrow, but Speedy's marksmanship was flawless and he had put it through several folds in the clothing, making it difficult to rip.

A few seconds later, a policeman rounded the bend into the same alleyway and was confronted with the man pined. A confused look crossed his features and he glanced around. He noticed Speedy on the rooftop almost immediately. Speedy gave him a friendly wave and a grin. The policeman grinned and waved back and Speedy felt that familiar warm glow in his stomach. He liked helping people.

Speedy danced lightly and quickly over the rooftops, the darkness covering him in a thick blanket. The bow he was using was not his own, but it worked well enough. It wasn't as familiar in his hands as his own bow, but it was sufficient.

As Speedy was racing towards the far west side of Gotham, he chanced a glance down at an alleyway beneath him. He saw two men deep in conversation and standing close to each other. Deciding this behavior was suspicious enough to merit his concern, he crouched down on the rooftop and strained his ears.

Speedy heard a few disconnected words pass between the two men, none of which gave him any indication as to what was actually transpiring. Then, the first man, a big burly fellow with a long black beard, pulled a small brown pouch out of his pocket. He opened the pouch and allowed the other man to examine the contents.

Speedy peered down through the gloom to catch a glimpse as well. The moon was shining just brightly enough to illuminate the contents, Heroin. Speedy gulped and backed up.

"No", he said softly to himself, "no, I don't need it, I don't want it." His breathing increased and he started to sweat. He dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands, shaking his head. "No, no, no", he breathed, but it seemed as if some supernatural force drew him again to the edge of that rooftop.

The second man seemed satisfied with the contents of the bag now and handed over a fistful of money. Then, he took the pouch and tucked it into his coat, walking swiftly away. Speedy stalked him, silent as a shadow. The man was about to cross a street when Speedy dropped from the roof.

He landed squarely on the man, who gave a yelp of terror and tried to squirm out of the boy's grasp. But, Speedy's desperation gave him a kind of inhuman strength and he slammed the man to the ground once more, holding him in place. His hand dove into the cloak and extracted the pouch.

Speedy's eyes shinned primordially as he clutched his prize. Then, he raced away into the night. Speedy was reduced to some kind of animal now, single minded in his quest. Now all he needed was a syringe and he would be free, free of all the cares of the world and all the pain of it. Free of everything. He raced along, his footsteps barely a whisper in the night. Suddenly, he heard the voices of men. "The kid went that way, lets get him."

Speedy had some kind of antediluvian sense that they were after him and raced still faster. His goal now was to escape and his mind clutched eagerly at this simple aim. Speedy no longer reasoned or planned ahead, he simply rushed along.

In his desperation to find some shelter, his eyes fell upon a dilapidated looking building with some small holes in the walls, just barely big enough to accommodate a skinny boy. Speedy darted foreward and dove through one of the holes. He crouched in the shadows and peered out at the street.

The men ran by the building, talking loudly to one another. Speedy didn't dare breathe. As if fate was on his side that night, they passed by without checking the building and Speedy breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up from the crouch and was about to leave the building when lights blinked on, splashing the room with illumination.

Speedy was momentarily blinded by the sudden flash of brightness and squinted. Then, he heard an ominous voice that seemed to cut through him like a knife. "Hmm, what have we here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Speedy turned wide-eyed, to face the person. He began to tremble with fear as he realized what he had just gotten himself into. The pouch dropped out of his mind as quickly as it had entered. There, standing in front of him with a rather annoyed expression on his face was the Riddler.

Speedy recognized him from Batman's data files, though he had never seen him in person. He had a long golden stick with his signature question mark at the top. He wore his question mark suit with his customary green boiler hat. Speedy had read about just how dangerous the Riddler could be because of his many traps and puzzles and though he wasn't necessarily the best fighter out of all Batman's villains, he could still pack a punch, Speedy knew that. Robin had walked around one time with a black eye for several days after a run in with the golden stick.

"Now", the Riddler said, seeming to ponder his words, "whatever am I going to do with you child? I find this beautiful little hideout, so absolutely perfect with a scary dungeon like cellar and everything and you have to go and find it and spoil everything. You're gona run back to the bat and tell him everything and I'm going to have to find a new place. I'm not even done with half the riddles I'm going to use for this crime spree, not even half boy."

The Riddler wagged his finger in Speedy's face and turned around, stalking towards the back of the room. Speedy's terror froze him in place. "And don't even think about escaping because I have a couple of thugs outside who would take you down before you took more then about six and three quarters steps. I know, I've counted. What can you take up and down, backwards and forewords, but never from someone?"

Speedy didn't answer. He remained petrified in fear. He was fairly sure his life was going to end rather shortly. The Riddler gave an exasperated sigh and said, "A step boy, a step. Now that one wasn't even that hard." Speedy remained silent. "You're no fun", the Riddler grumbled quietly. "Well, I suppose I don't really have a whole lot of options at this point. I don't really want to kill you though. That's not exactly my style. I don't really want a murder rap on my head you know."

The Riddler looked Speedy over, as if pondering his choices. Then, his eyes fell upon the boy's hand and the pouch. "What's that?" he asked. He walked over and took the bag from Speedy. The boy offered no resistance. The Riddler opened the bag and glanced inside. "Hmm", he said, and emptied the contents onto the ground.

Speedy gave a tiny mewl of protest, which did not go unnoticed by the Prince of Puzzlers. He looked at Speedy's hand in which the bag had been clutched. "Nice arm", he murmured. Speedy looked up at him with resentment now. He had gone through a lot of trouble to get that bag and now the Riddler was mocking him.

"Whatcha do that for?" he asked angrily.

"Trust me child", the King of Conundrums replied, waving his hand in the air in something of a dismissive gesture, "I just did you a big favor. That's nasty stuff, what you're playing with, some of the worst. But, I suppose you already know that. Hmm, I didn't know Batman let his kids toy around with junk like that, I thought he was dead against it."

The Riddler now looked down at Speedy to see his reaction. Guilt surged through him and he looked away. "Ahh hah, so you're not taking this stuff with his blessing then. I suppose you wouldn't be too pleased if I just happened to leak this little tidbit to him, would you?" Fear flashed in Speedy's eyes and he looked up almost pleadingly at the Riddler.

"Now it's simply not fair that you're more afraid of what the Bat would do to you then what I might", the Riddler pouted. He glanced over at Speedy again. The boy said nothing. "But anyway", the Riddler continued, perking up, "what's always broken when talked about?" The Riddler waited for a few moments and after assessing the look on Speedy's face as a blank one snapped, "Silence boy silence, which is what you'll get from me if you do as I say."

"What might that be?" Speedy asked suspiciously. "I'm not giving you Batman or Robin."

"Good lord child, how ambitious do you think I am?" The Riddler asked. "No, no, nothing like that. All I need you to do is keep quiet about where you were tonight, don't tell him you were here and that you found this place. This will actually work quite nicely because if you don't keep to your end of the bargain, he'll find me and I'll just tell him the truth about everything. Sound fair?"

"But where do I tell him I've been?" Speedy asked desperately.

"I don't know", the Riddler barked, "I'll leave some riddles or something in that alleyway over there. Just say you were chasing me and you lost me. Now clear out before he comes looking for you."

"Yes sir", Speedy said hastily and darted away into the night. The Riddler shook his head and headed off to the alleyway to lay his trail. Perhaps he could start his crime spree a little earlier then he had planned. This might make a good start for it anyway. He'd probably have to find a new hideout though, the boy was bound to spout out something out of guilt. He seemed that sort of person who wasn't a very good liar.

"Alright boys", the King of Conundrums barked to his thugs, "lets start looking for a new nest. This bird's flying the coop."

Speedy darted along the alleyways and was just rounding another bend when he rammed into something hard. He heard a grunt and his mind immediately fled to the man who had been pursuing him. Large hands grabbed his arms and he started to struggle and yelp, kicking with fear as he tried to get away.

"Calm down Speedy", he heard a voice say, and looked up to see himself gazing into the face of Batman. Speedy heaved an enormous sigh of relief and relaxed. "Where have you been?" Batman asked suspiciously, "you're supposed to have checked in about twenty minutes ago."

"I was chasing the Riddler", Speedy replied hastily, remembering what the Riddler had told him to say, "I saw him in an alleyway and I pursued him, but I lost him." Batman didn't look quite convinced that he was telling the truth, however.

"Show me", he said, and Speedy led him down to the alley. Robin swung out of the sky a few seconds later with a flushed face. He was breathing heavily.

"I just knocked out three whole thugs all by myself", he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Good for you", Batman said in that hasty voice adults use when they want to acknowledge that the child has spoken by don't really care what he has to say. Speedy had heard this voice many times from the Green Arrow and recognized it easily, but Robin didn't. Robin almost never heard it.

"I know", he said happily, "it was great." Batman crouched down in the alleyway and began to examine the ground. Speedy silently prayed the Riddler had kept his promise. Fate had again graced him that night however, and Batman straightened up with an envelope in his hands. He opened it and read it silently.

"I wanna see", Robin said, bouncing up and down and tugging on Batman's arm, "I wanna see." Batman read the letter aloud.

"You are trapped in a room with no windows or doors. All there is in the room is a mirror. How do you escape? (no bat cheaters, you cannot just use a bat grenade or any of your little toys for that matter). Batman read. He turned to his charges and said, "Have any idea what it means boys?" Speedy, who wasn't very good at riddles at all, decided to sit this one out. Robin however, took on the expression of someone deep in thought.

"I know", he said after about five minutes, "you break the mirror in half and then you put the two pieces together because two halves make a hole and you climb out."

A grin tugged at Batman's lips and he said, "Sounds good to me Robin."

"Yes", Robin said, fist pumping.

"I don't get it", Speedy said, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"As usual", Batman replied, "riddles often are like this one; they don't make much sense, but what could the Riddler mean by this."

"Well", said Speedy, deciding he needed to put something into their mission for that night, "I heard they were doing some mining work over on the outskirts of Gotham to the north. I read it in the paper. They were thinking about blasting some sort of hole to get to some precious metals inside a cavern." Batman looked over at Speedy surprised.

"Sounds plausible", he said, "it's the only thing I can think of for now. I'll give it some more thought though. Good job tonight Speedy." Batman reached over and ruffled his hair and Speedy gave him a little half grin. Truthfully, he was feeling horribly guilty and didn't think he deserved any praise at all. If someone had waved a syringe of heroin beneath his nose right that second, he wouldn't have taken any notice.

"Hey", Robin said indignantly, "what about me? I solved that riddle and took on those thugs."

"You're not a child Robin", Batman said, "you don't need me to fuss over you every time you achieve something." Robin folded his arms.

"Yes I do", he said haughtily. "I need to be told daily I am the most amazing creature in all the world for the sake of my self esteem. I read it in my health book."

"I do hope you get that question right on the test then", Batman said mildly. Robin gave him a half closed eyes look and raised his chin. Batman rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, great job tonight Robin."

"Thank you", Robin replied, "now I think that because me and Speedy did so well tonight, we should stop by Baskin Robin's for some ice cream. It has my name in it, so I bet they'll give it to me free."

"Ohh…" Batman paused for a moment and finally said, "alright, but only if Speedy wants to." Speedy, who had been lost in thought a moment before, suddenly snapped back into reality.

"What", he asked.

"Do ya wanna go get some ice cream Speed?" Robin asked.

"Uhh, sure", Speedy said, "whatever."

"Yes", Robin said excitedly, and hand springed back to the batmobile.

"Are you alright Speedy?" Batman asked.

"Yea", Speedy replied, "just tired is all." Batman nodded to him and walked back to the batmobile. Speedy paused in the alleyway for a moment and chanced a glance up at one of those little cage looking balcony things you see on the side of apartment buildings.

He saw a shadowy figure crouching there. The figure moved out of the shadows and into the moonlight. It was the Riddler. He held a finger to his lips and Speedy gave him a nod. The Riddler gave him a grin and a thumbs up and sprinted away into the night.

"Come on Speedy", Robin yelled, "we haven't got all night you know."

"Coming", Speedy called, and he darted back to the car.

000000

It was late that night and Bruce was sitting up in bed, working on some Wayne industries stuff. Being the CEO of a corporation could be so dull sometimes. Then, he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was his son, coming to complain about something or ask permission for something he knew the answer would be no to, he called out, "You probably shouldn't even bother asking Dick, because there's about a seventy five percent chance I'll say no." However, the boy that came in was not Dick and when Bruce looked up, he noticed his mistake.

"Ohh Roy, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I just thought it was Dick. What is it son?" Roy's face was screwed up and his eyes swam with tension as he stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Is something wrong Roy?" Bruce asked. Then, Roy just started to spill out everything.

"Ohh Bruce, I'm so sorry I lied to you but I just couldn't face you and the Riddler said it would all be ok, but I felt so guilty and then I saw him again but I couldn't let you catch him and…"

"Hold on son", Bruce said, cutting him off, "how about you explain this too me a little because I don't think I understand." So Roy started at the beginning and told his story. When he was finished, Bruce gazed at him gravely. "I appreciate you telling the truth Roy, really I do, but now we have to think about what we're going to do about this." He got up and stood in front of Roy, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Roy flinched involuntarily.

"You're not gona hit me, are you?" he asked softly, looking down at the ground to his side.

"Well", said Bruce, "do you think that would solve anything?" Roy shook his head. "I didn't think so", Bruce replied gently. "No Roy, I'm not going to hit you."

"Maybe, I could just stay with you when we go on patrols from now on", Roy said hopefully.

"Or maybe I could just stop taking you on patrols", Bruce replied. Roy looked up at him with such intensity in his gaze, Bruce broke the eye contact. "But I don't think I'll do that", he continued, "you didn't actually do anything wrong. I suppose if you hadn't made that deal with the Riddler, he might have killed you so I can't really blame you for very much of this, except lying to me."

"It wasn't totally a lie", Roy replied cautiously.

"Yes Roy, but it was still a lie", Bruce said, "please don't lie to me again. I'm not going to punish you really, but since it appears you can't really trust yourself in these matters, you're going to have to stick close to me on patrols from now on."

"Ohh of course, I don't mine at all. I'll show you where the Riddler's hideout was. He didn't seem to want to leave it very much," Roy said eagerly, wanting to rectify things with Bruce as quickly as possible.

"He's probably already left by now, but perhaps he left a clue behind." Bruce said. "We can investigate tomorrow. But now, get off to bed; I'm going to sleep too. It's really late." Roy nodded and started to head for the door. Then, in a sudden need for reassurance, he darted back to Bruce and pressed himself against him in a hug.

Bruce grinned and held him tightly for a moment. Then, Roy pulled out and raced down the stairs to dive into bed. He didn't want to forget how those arms had felt around him. For a moment, he had been able to convince himself it was Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, because I'm going to be gone for the next week on vacation, I decided to post the last two chapters of this story, which I am very pleased with by the way, earlier then I originally planned. Happy reading. **

"Beep, beep, coming through Speedy, or should I say, slowy. I remember when we made you cry so long ago, calling you that." Roy grinned at Dick and accelerated his car still faster. It was risky because he was bound to run into something, but he was going to take the chance.

"Winner", Roy yelled. "Pay up." Dick gave him a scowl and reluctantly handed over three sour gummy worms.

"Yea well", he grumbled, "I'll beat you next round. You better not eat all your worms, or you won't have anything left to pay me when I win."

Roy grinned at him again and said, "Yea, whatever man." Bruce came into the room.

"Ohh cars", he said, "I bet you six worms I can beat you both."

"You're on", Roy said.

"Hold on", Bruce said, "there was something I came in here to tell you. Let me just remember what it was."

"You chickening out", Dick asked.

"No", said Bruce, "now hold on just a moment."

"Bawk, Bawk, Bawk", Dick said, flapping his arms like wings.

Bruce looked at him for moment and said, "Fine." Fifteen minutes and six worms later, Bruce smacked his lips at the two scowling boys and said anyway, "I remember what I had to tell you Roy. We're going to see Oliver tomorrow."

"What", Roy asked, mouth open. He was so surprised, he dropped his worms.

"I think you're well enough to go and see him and maybe start living with him again."

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get rid of me?" Roy mumbled.

"No", said Bruce, "but your place is with Oliver. At least go and see him."

"Fine", Roy said, "I guess."

"Good boy", Bruce said, "now, lets see if you two can win back your worms."

00000

Roy tugged at his shirt nervously. He was standing next to Dick in an elevator. It slowly went up, much to slowly for Roy's taste. "Relax", Bruce said, "or you'll sweat through your shirt. Everything's gona be ok." Roy looked up at him gratefully and turned back towards the door of the elevator.

Since Roy had left, Oliver had moved out of his house and into a small apartment and no one seemed to have talked to him since then. Bruce hadn't called ahead. He wanted to see Oliver's initial reaction to hearing about where the boy had been.

They got to the fifth floor and walked down the hall until they reached room five hundred seventy seven. Bruce knocked on the door. "Who is it", a voice asked.

"Bruce Wayne, Ollie."

"Door's open", the voice said again, but Bruce noticed something strange about it. It was oddly slurred and not at all like the sharp, crisp voice he remembered Oliver having. He pushed open the door and looked inside.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Things were spewed everywhere as if a closet had exploded. There were broken bits of arrows in all manner of places and a bow was slung carelessly, still strung, to one side.

Oliver, by far however, looked the worst of the things in the room. He was slouched on his couch, his eyes strangely out of focus, with bottles strewn all around him. He had let his hair and his beard grow out so that they both got straggly at the end and looked altogether rather horrid.

Oliver took a swig from one of the bottles and looked up with dull eyes. "Hey Bruce", he said, "what're you do'en."

"Oliver", Bruce asked, shocked, "what happened to you?" Oliver shrugged.

"Guess I let me self go… a little."

"More like a lot", Bruce replied incredulously.

"What're ya do'en here Brucie, not coming to make a friendly visit are yee? No one seems to be do'en that for me these days. Not since I lost me fortune."

"I actually…"Bruce said slowly, not really sure if he should tell the truth with Oliver in the condition that he was, "…brought Roy."

"Roy", Oliver asked, his head lolling back. Bruce nodded and slowly pushed Roy foreward.

"Hi Oliver", Roy said softly.

"You", Oliver said. He pulled himself up off the couch and walked over to stand in front of Roy. Roy trembled involuntarily. Then Oliver, with a speed no one attributed to him any longer, pulled back his fist and rammed it into Roy's eye. Roy toppled to the ground in shock, unprepared for the blow.

But Oliver didn't stop there. He continued hitting the boy and had got in about three good punches before Bruce toppled him backwards and dragged Roy away from him. Roy was trembling violently and his eyes were widened with shock. Whatever kind of welcome he had expected to receive, it hadn't been that.

Oliver tried to get up again to continue beating the boy, but Bruce pushed him back again. "Leave him alone Oliver", Bruce roared at the man now sprawled drunkly on the ground, "he hasn't done anything." Oliver slowly picked himself up with cold fire in his eyes.

"Get that no good junkie out of my house this minute. I don't want 'em here. I hate 'em." If Roy's eyes could have gotten any wider at that moment, they would have. Dick moved behind Bruce, for once in his life truly frightened. Two tears trickled down Roy's cheeks as he sat in shock on the dirty carpet.

"I said get that worthless waste of space out of my place this minute. I don't want that stupid little junkie in here, not now not ever." Roy obviously got the message and picked himself up as swiftly as he could, racing out the door.

"Roy", Bruce called desperately after him.

"Yea, you get on out of here", Oliver called, "and don't come back." Bruce turned back to Oliver, furious.

"Shut up Queen, just shut up." Oliver turned towards Dick, who was trembling next to Bruce.

"You better get rid of yours too, they all turn out like that, every one of 'em, useless little drug using whores."

"Leave Dick out of this", Bruce said in a soft, deadly voice. Oliver remained still for a moment and suddenly lunged at Dick in a drunken rage. Dick screamed and flattened himself against the wall. Bruce got between Oliver and Dick in a flash and hit Oliver as hard as he could. Oliver toppled back and lay still. Bruce had knocked him out.

Dick was trembling and came over close to Bruce, clinging to him silently as frightened tears trickled down his cheeks. "It's alright Dick", Bruce said gently, "shh, it's alright. Now, I need you to get back to the car."

"But what about Roy?" Dick asked.

"I'm going to find him right now son, but I need you to go back to the car and wait for me there."

"But what about…"Dick cut off, but indicated Oliver lying on the ground.

"He won't hurt you, I promise. You'll be safe in the car. Please go." Dick nodded his head and slowly trekked over to the elevator. Bruce took the stairs, leaping over then two at a time.

000000

Roy ran down the alleys as fast as he could, tears almost blinding him. He ran across a street as cars swerved to avoid him. A horn blared loudly, but he kept running. He ran into the first building he saw, an old, ramshackle looking one with only an old homeless man inside.

The man was surprised as he saw Roy run by, so much so that he knocked over his kerosene lamp, which had been flickering brightly a few short moments before. The man watched in horror as the flames nipped eagerly at the wood, taking to it quickly. Deciding the boy was none of his concern and that he had his own problems, he raced out the door and into the street.

Roy crawled into a corner behind an overturned old chair and buried his head in his knees, curling up. The flames licked the wood, swiftly taking the house.

00000

After asking a few people as quickly as he could, Bruce had located the building. His stomach almost dropped out when he saw the flames already spewing through the windows, but he raced in the door anyway. "Roy", he called frantically, "Roy where are you?"

It was already terribly hot in the room and Bruce had to avoid burning timber. He could see the building wasn't going to survive very long at all. The acrid smoke stung his throat and eyes, but he continued searching.

Just as he was about to try another room, Bruce saw a flash of bright blue behind an overturned and burning chair. It was Roy's shirt. "Roy, Bruce called, racing towards him. He tossed the chair aside and smacked his hands against his thighs to put out the flames licking at his fingers.

He grabbed Roy by his arms and started to drag him out of the corner. "No", Roy screamed, "leave me here, I wanna die."

"Come on Roy", Bruce said urgently, "we have to get out of here, this whole place is going to come down on top of us."

"No", Roy said, "leave me, get out yourself." Bruce could see plainly now that the boy wasn't going to come willingly so he picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, sprinting out of the room. "No", Roy screamed, "leave me there, let me die, please, let me die."

Bruce found his exit blocked and ran up the stairs to the second floor, searching for another. Roy, by this point, had almost passed out from the smoke. Bruce took off his shirt and put it over the boy's mouth in an effort to filter out some of it.

On the second floor, Bruce found a window that was just big enough for him to climb out of. However, it was too high off the ground for him to jump and the other rooftop looked fairly far away. But, with the flames eating their way eagerly towards him, he decided to take the chance at the rooftop.

Knowing he would never make it with Roy's extra weight, he swung the boy off his shoulder and tossed him as hard as he could towards the other rooftop. Roy screamed as he sailed through the air and landed on the second rooftop, skidding over the pavement of the roof.

Bruce coiled his muscles and jumped as hard and as far as he could, pushing off the windowpane with as much force as he could muster. He too, landed on the rooftop and skidded for a moment before stopping.

Roy had curled himself into a ball a little way's off and was crying softly. It was the kind of crying you might hear somebody do when the world was ending and there was no more hope.

Bruce moved over towards him and gently put his arms around him. Roy retreated deep within them and closed his eyes, shaking with tortured sobs. Bruce shushed his softly, rubbing his back in small, soothing circles. He turned a little to face the building and watched as it slowly burnt to the ground, while stroking Roy's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy stared at the wall, his arms curled around his legs. It had been three days since he had almost died in that fire, but he hadn't said very much since. He had been treated for a few cuts and abrasions and some minor burns, but other then that, he was fine, Bruce as well. His hands were the worst, after having pulled that chair off Roy.

Bruce remembered Roy's words as he had cleaned him up in the bat cave, spoken in a dull voice, devoid of any sort of emotion. "Thanks for saving me Bruce. I think you're the only one that would've done that for me. You should have let me die though. I would have been better off dead."

Bruce came into the living room with a tray. "I brought you some food Roy." Roy said nothing. He simply continued to stare at the wall. "Please eat Roy", Bruce said pleadingly, you're going to starve to death. Roy remained where he was, stolid and empty. Bruce gave a sigh and left the tray on the table next to Roy. Then, he walked out of the living room.

"What's wrong with him Bruce?" Dick asked as he confronted him in the kitchen, "why won't he go back to normal?" Bruce shrugged.

"He's in shock I suppose", he replied, sitting down at the kitchen table with a sigh. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I suppose all we can do now is wait and hope he comes out of it soon. I don't want to have to start force-feeding him."

"Oliver should have never done that to him" Dick asked angrily, "Why did he hurt him?"

"I don't know", Bruce said, "I don't know what's going through that man's head now. I have it in my right mind to go and have a chat with him. I think my fist might do some chatting with his chin."

"You…you would never do something like that to me would you?" Dick asked softly, "Like what Oliver did." Bruce looked up at him.

"No", he said, "no of course not Dick."

"Even if I started doing drugs?" Dick asked.

"Dick", Bruce said, taking the boy's hands, "I promise I will never leave you alone and I will never hurt you. I love you and I think deep down Oliver still loves Roy too. We just need to get him to realize that. But, don't start doing drugs."

"I won't," Dick said, smirking.

"Now", said Bruce, "go see if you can get Roy interested in some TV or something. Rent a violent movie if you think it might help."

"What are you going to do?" Dick asked.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Oliver", Bruce said. Dick nodded. "Well, Bruce continued, "I won't be gone long, do what you can for Roy."

"I will," Dick said, "I'll rent to most violent movie I can find." Bruce smirked.

"Whatever you think will work but I am not sitting up with you if you get nightmares." Dick shook his head.

"I don't get nightmares", he said.

Bruce tossed him the key to the cupboard and said, "Try fatty, sugary snacks as well. They usually put me in a foul mood and a foul mood is better then no mood at all." Dick grinned and walked out to sit next to Roy.

000000

Bruce was fuming by the time he got to Oliver's apartment. He kept visualizing Roy's face in his mind every time he closed his eyes. As soon as he arrived at Oliver's apartment complex, he stalked up the stairs and kicked down the door, not even bothering to knock. Oliver looked up from where he was lying on his couch, cocking his head in drunken confusion.

Somehow, that enraged Bruce still further. He strode over to the couch and grabbed Oliver by the collar on his shirt. Oliver gave a yelp and said, "What the…" but Bruce didn't stop there. He dragged Oliver into the kitchen and filled up the sink with water. Oliver was whimpering, but was too drunk to struggle very much so he remained with his collar clinched tightly in Bruce's hand.

Once the sink was full, Bruce jammed Oliver's head into the water without warning. Oliver flailed and gurgled, but he could not come up for air, no matter how hard he tried. When he was about to pass out, Bruce pulled his head out.

He allowed Oliver four gasping breaths before he plunged his head under again. The next time he pulled him out though, Oliver had the sense to wiggle out of Bruce's grasp and fall gasping onto the ground a little ways away. "Alright, alright, I'm not drunk anymore ok. Yeesh, leave me alone. What did you come here for anyway?"

"Sit down", Bruce said angrily to him. Oliver, who had absolutely no idea what was going on at this point because he was quite wet and starting to shiver, but knew Bruce was serious, followed the order.

"I cannot believe you would do something like that to Roy, I cannot believe you", Bruce began irately.

"What did I do Bruce", Oliver asked desperately, "I haven't seen Roy in forever. I had the weirdest dream about him the other night though. It wasn't a very good dream at all."

"Did your dream happen to include me Dick and Roy coming to your place and you hitting him and then yelling at him until he left?" Now, Oliver looked totally bewildered.

"How did you…"

"Because it actually happened," Bruce roared at him, cutting him off, "You were stone drunk when we showed up here and you certainly gave us a hell of a welcome. You even attacked Dick." Oliver's eyes were huge.

"I can't believe it, I actually said those things, Ohh God, he must hate me."

"He hates himself more", Bruce said dryly, "He tried to kill himself." Oliver was ridged with attention now.

"What happened?" he asked. So Bruce told him, not bothering to leave out any details. He wanted Oliver to have full knowledge of what his actions had caused.

"Is he ok?" Oliver asked when Bruce was done.

"He's still in shock", Bruce said, "but otherwise fairly unscathed." Oliver got up from where he had been sitting and walked over to the wall. He leaned against it and turned his head away. Bruce could see him start to shake.

"Ollie", he said softly, now feeling slightly more compassionate towards his ally. Oliver turned his face towards his friend and Bruce could see tears streaking his cheeks and still coming down.

"What have I done?" he sobbed, "First I lose my fortune, then my son. What am I going to do? I just…after he started doing drugs I was just so mad. I couldn't understand why he did it."

"Because you abandoned him, because he felt like no one cared about him", Bruce said coldly, "losing the money hit him hard too, you know. I think he started doing the drugs for the same reason you started drinking." Oliver sagged against the wall and looked so broken and pathetic, Bruce came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" Oliver repeated quietly. Then, just as Bruce thought he was going to start another round of sobbing, his eyes lit up and he looked at Bruce hopefully. "Take me too him Bruce, take me too him please and let me apologize." Bruce wanted things to work out, but he didn't know if this was such a good idea.

"I don't know Oliver…" he said.

"Bruce, please," Oliver said desperately, "I have to try and fix things with him. This is all my fault."

"I'm not letting you within twenty miles of Roy until you stop drinking and get your act together."

"Ohh, you're right", Oliver said, "I will, I will, I promise. I'll stop drinking right this second and then I'll…I'll go get a job. Yea, that's what I'll do. A good, well paying job that can get me money so I can support us, me and Roy."

He rushed eagerly over to his cupboard and pulled out all the bottles. Then, he took the whole armful and tossed then out the window. Bruce was shocked that he had started to fix things so quickly. He had been kinda hoping he would get to punch him out a little more before the message got through.

"Now", Oliver said, "where can I get a job? Please help me Bruce." Bruce smirked at him.

"I don't know, why don't you go out and look."

"Good plan", Oliver said eagerly, "Ohh, I've missed Roy so much, really I have, I can't wait to see him." He rushed towards the door.

"Ohh, hold on Ollie", Bruce called after him.

"What", Oliver asked, sounding agitated.

"You forgot to put on your pants." Oliver looked down at his boxer shorts.

"Good plan", he said, "I'll just go take care of that." Bruce grinned. His friend was back.

000000

When Bruce got home it was very late that night and he went into the living room to find a monster movie blaring and the boys asleep on top of each other like puppies, obviously having fallen asleep during the movie. As Bruce scooped up Dick to take him upstairs, Dick opened his eyes a little. "Bruce guess what," he said happily.

"What", Bruce asked.

"Roy laughed," Dick replied, and promptly fell asleep.

00000

A few days later, Bruce was sitting in his study, reading a few utility reports for Wayne Enterprises. He had already fallen asleep twice, but wasn't going to allow himself to do it again because every time he did, Dick and Roy came in and sprayed him with squirt guns filled with a suspicious liquid Bruce had yet to identify.

They were running around the house, squirting each other, and there was nothing Bruce would have liked more then to join them, but he had work to do. He gave a yawn and resisted the urge to put his head down because he could hear giggling outside the door.

"I know you're there you little monsters", Bruce called, "and I will find out with this stuff is I'm covered with." He heard two shrieks from outside the door and the pattering of feet as the boys darted away. He smirked and looked back down at the page in his hand.

Just as he was about to relent and go to sleep for the third time, the phone rang. Happy to have the monotony interrupted, he answered the phone. "Hello, this is the most board CEO in the whole universe, how can I help you?"

"Bruce, It's Ollie."

"Ollie," Bruce said, sitting up, "How are you?"

"Doing really well", Ollie said, "I got myself a great job and I have plenty of money now. Of course, nothing like what I had before, but it's still pretty good. I'll be able to live off this salary at least."

"That's great Ollie", Bruce said, genuinely pleased his friend was doing well.

"Anyway", Ollie continued, "I was wondering if maybe I could see my boy now."

Bruce paused and said, "Hold on." He got up and crept over to the door. After making sure the boy's weren't nearby, he sat back down. "I don't know Ollie, are you sober?"

"I sound sober", Ollie said, "Don't I? I haven't had a drop since I smashed all those bottles." Bruce felt hope rising in his chest, despite his skepticism.

"Alright", he said, "how about tomorrow at two, on top of the Wayne building, but come as the Green Arrow."

"Ok", Ollie said eagerly, "I'll see you there."

000000

"No", Roy said frantically, "I don't want to see him, I don't want to see him ever again. You said everything would be all right before and it wasn't. He hit me and said he never wanted to see me again."

"He was drunk Roy", Bruce said, exasperated, "people do strange things when they're drunk and say things they don't mean."

"I don't care", Roy said, "I'll run away if you make me see him."

"Roy please", Bruce said, "I'm asking this of you as your friend because I think it would be good for you. He really wants to see you son."

"Look, you go see him just this once and I promise, you'll never have to see him again if you don't want to. If it doesn't work out, I'll never speak a word about the man again and if you'd like, I'll take custody of you myself." Roy looked up at him with wonder in his eyes.

"You would do that for me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes", Bruce replied, "I promise."

"Well", Roy said softly, "you won't let him get near me, will you?"

"I won't let him touch you son", Bruce said, "I promise."

"Alright", Roy said, "but after this, I never want to see him again." Bruce nodded.

"Lets go", he said.

0000000

Batman, Robin and Speedy were waiting silently on the rooftop, gazing off into the distance. The wind blew around them, but none of them noticed the cold from it. Speedy milled close to Batman, on edge.

Then, the Green Arrow swung out from an adjacent building and landed. For a moment, both groups gazed at each other. Arrow was the first to break the silence. "Hey Speedy", he said, "I…I brought your bow. I got some new arrows for you. They're pretty cool ones too, just thought then up. They're suction cup, you know, for climbing."

Speedy said nothing. He just gazed coldly at his mentor. "How…how have you been?" That was when Speedy lost it.

"As if you care", he yelled angrily, "you don't care about me at all, this is all just a dirty lie, one big dirty lie. You kicked me out and then you forgot about me, why are you even bothering to try and take me back?"

Arrow dropped to his knees and said softly, "I'm so sorry Roy, for everything, this was all my fault, the drugs, the pain, everything was all my fault. I wish you'd forgive me."

"I hate you" Speedy screamed, "and I never want to see you again. Come on Batman, let's go."

"Speedy," Arrow called after him.

"What?" Speedy snapped, turning around to face him. Arrow looked at him desperately.

"Please", he said, "Please just give me a second chance. I've missed you so much son and I really want you home. Please come home Speedy. I…I…I love you." Speedy looked back at him as if he were shocked that those words had actually come out of his mouth. He started to walk away again and Arrow was almost sure he wouldn't come back.

Suddenly though, he pivoted in place and rushed into Arrow's arms. He buried his face in Arrow's shoulder and sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently with pent up emotions. "Hey, hey", Arrow said gently, his voice soothing and low, "its alright son, it's ok." He patted Speedy's back gently.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore", Speedy said, in between sobs.

"Of course I still want you son," Arrow said, "there's always be a place for you wherever I am, don't you worry." Arrow looked up at Batman with grateful eyes as he held Speedy tightly.

"Speedy's still going to need help", Batman said, "He's still addicted, despite being recuperated partially." Speedy looked up at Arrow frightenedly, as if afraid that because this fact was now out, Arrow would dump him again, but he needn't have worried at all.

Arrow stroked his red hair and said, "Don't worry, I'll help him. It shouldn't take to long to fix this, should it speedster?" Speedy shook his head and leaned up against Arrow. "Come on Speedy", Arrow said, "lets get back to Star City. There's a gangster that just got out of jail who needs us to put some arrows through him."

"Hold on", Speedy said. He ran up and hugged Batman.

"Thank's Batman", he said, "for everything."

"No problem son", Batman said, "just do me a favor and stay clean."

"Will do", Speedy said. "Bye Robin."

"But", Robin said unhappily, "I'll miss you. Who's gona squirt Batman with goat's milk with me."

"A ha", Batman said triumphantly, "so that's what it was." Robin ignored him.

"I'll still come over to your house Robbs, we can find even more stuff to squirt him with then."

"And you're always welcome at our place Robin", Arrow said, coming up behind Speedy to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ohh well, all right", Robin said, "I suppose I can allow you to go."

Speedy rolled his eyes and said, "Thinks for giving me permission Robin, I appreciate that." Robin grinned wolfishly and the dynamic duo watched as the archers swung away. They stood silently for a moment, each engaged in their own private thoughts, until Robin broke the silence.

"Hey, can we go get some Kentucky Fried Chicken, I want some giblets?"

"Well", Batman, "all right, but if I beat you there, you have to look up the health facts when we get home."

"Deal", Robin said, and they swung heroically away.

000000

Epilogue: "Bruce, Bruce, wake up."

"What is it Dick?"

"I finally finished the movie Bruce."

"I knew you'd have nightmares, I just knew it."

"It was really scary Bruce, this guy got like ripped up into little tiny pieces. It was so horrible."

"Well, what would you like me to do about it?"

"Sit up with me for just a little bit."

"And do what, prey tell."

"We could watch a movie."

"Like what?"

"Well, I heard they got the first season of lazy town on demand, we could watch that."

"(Groan) Ohh fine."

"Yippee."

(Thirty minutes later)

"Ohh, look Dick, this part's good. Sportakis has to get out of this trap from Robbie Rotten. You know, I would have made it out by now. Sportakis is so stupid. I do agree with him on his eating habits though Dick, you should eat fewer sweets."

"Dick, Dick? Stupid kid fell asleep on me again. Well, you know Dick, I'm not taking you upstairs this time, no sir, you're staying on the couch. Now, I think I'll just lie down for a moment and rest my eyes before going upstairs to bed…"

(Snore)


End file.
